


One Last Goodbye

by amberxwrites



Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Hints at suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, james misses kyle too, kyle just can't go through with it until he sees his ex, kyle misses james, kyle will miss james more than nancy, the goodbye we deserved, the reunion we never got, they're still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: Kyle just cannot leave the world without seeing the man he was once so in love with just one last time.
Relationships: Kyle Kelly/James Nightingale, Kyle Kelly/Nancy Osborne
Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019205
Kudos: 5





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Nancy leaves the resturant but before Kyle goes through with it.

Kyle's POV

"Nancy?" I called, stopping her before she could leave the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled her sweet smile. "I love you too."

My heart sank as I watched her go, knowing that would be the last time I ever saw her. I had hope that something would change my mind during dinner and that I'd decide not to go through with it. But talking to Nancy made me realise how better off the whole family would be once I was gone.

Nothing could change my mind now.

I pulled out my phone, dialling the number I hadn't called in months. I missed him. A lot. I knew I had to see him one last time before I left.

"What is it Kyle?" He murmured. My breath hitched at the sound of his voice. Despite everything, a part of me was still in love with the arrogant lawyer.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not really."

I let out a breath of relief. "Are you free to meet me on the bridge? It's important."

"I guess so. I'll be there in ten."

He hung up and I was left in silence once again. Silence that made me want to just get it over with. But I had to hold on a little longer. For James.

It was worth it to see his face one final time.

I wasn't waiting for long before James arrived, resting against the metal railing beside me.

"What's wrong Kyle? You said it was important."

"It is important." I sighed, not daring to meet his gaze. How could I go about this without revealing what I was going to do the moment he left?

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." I finally answered in a quiet voice. He let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You seriously dragged me out of my house for this? Kyle, it's like midnight. Surely this could've waited until morning?"

"Actually, James, no it couldn't." I snapped, closing my eyes as I felt myself get worked up.

"What's really going on, Kyle? I can tell there's more to it than this. What aren't you telling me?"

I took a deep breath and took in his concerned expression. This was James Nightingale. I could trust him enough to be honest, right?

Ha, James and trust do not belong in the same sentence.

"I- I'm.." I tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Come on. Spit it out!"

I shook my head, turning away once more.

He let out an exasperated sigh, following suit and looking up towards the stars instead of at me. I was grateful that he let it go but I knew I wasn't getting out that easy. He would make me tell him the truth before he even thought about saying goodnight.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I queried, smiling at the memory. "You hired me to help you with the whole Ryan thing."

"It feels like it was only yesterday." He commented. "Who would've thought Ryan turned out to be a murderer, eh?"

"I guess I just know how to pick 'em." I chuckled, thinking back to the affair I had with Ryan behind Amy's back. I was so sure I was in love with him, but now I knew that wasn't the case.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"What was it you saw in Ryan anyway? I could never get my head around it. Not just you either. Amy, Ste, Mercedes and Tegan as well. How did that bent copper manage to worm his way into so many hearts?"

I shrugged, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why I was so infatuated with him.

"I don't really know. I guess it's because he was the first guy to even look twice at me." I felt James' eyes on me, burning through my cheek, but I didn't look at him.

"Do you regret being with him?"

"No."

It went silent for a few seconds before he asked the question I had seen coming, his voice not much louder than a whisper. I would've missed it if I hadn't been listening out for the words I knew would leave his lips.

"Do you regret being with me?"

I shook my head, reaching out to take his hand in mine. He, surprisingly, let me hold it, fingers intertwined as I searched for the right words to describe how I felt about the time I spent with James.

"I loved you." I stated.

"I loved you too."

"I regret doing what I did to you. I should've never went along with Sami's plan. I was just desperate to sort out my MS and I truly didn't believe you would ever mean as much to me as you did."

He squeezed my hand, letting me know it was okay. "I don't blame you. Really, I don't. It's all in the past."

"Still," I cleared my throat, reluctantly pulling my hand out of his grasp. "At least we both ended up with the people we were meant to be with."

"At least yours is still alive." He muttered and I sighed.

"I'm really sorry about Harry."

"Don't be. I think it's best if I'm by myself for a while anyway."

"What about John Paul?"

He shook his head. "Lost cause. He's happy with George and he can't stand the sight of me."

I turned to face him, reaching out to rest a delicate hand on his cheek. His eyes widened but he didn't push me away, which I took as a good sign.

"Fight for him, James. If you love him like you say you do, then fight for him."

The air was thick and there was a nostalgic tension surrounding us. I wanted to kiss him. No, I needed to kiss him. But there's no way he'd let me cheat on Nancy without a reason. And there was no good enough reason apart from the truth.

Still, I found myself uttering out those four words; "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

He looked taken aback by my request and I didn't blame him. It was a stupid idea but I couldn't back out now.

"Listen, James. After tonight, I'm not gonna be around anymore. And I don't want to go with any regrets."

"What do you mean you're not going to be here? Are you moving away?"

"Something like that. I'm never gonna see you again, nor am I gonna see Nancy, so please let me do this before that happens."

He seemed fairly sceptical, but eventually he gave in. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before leaning in, his soft lips meeting mine half way.

I'd missed this.

I'd missed him.

I didn't let it last, pulling away just a few seconds later. I couldn't get too attached, otherwise I never would've left.

"You should go home." I whispered.

He nodded, taking a step back.

"If this really is goodbye, then I hope you know how much you mean to me." He told me.

I smiled. "I know. Goodnight James."

I watched him leave with tears in my eyes and a pain in my chest. It hurt saying goodbye to him, more than it hurt saying goodbye to Nancy.

Huh, maybe I underestimated my feelings for him.

And even though he was long gone, I still found myself staring in the direction he left, the dark of the night closing in as I whispered to nobody but myself;

"Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish we actually got this reunion cause I adored these two together (even as a friendship).


End file.
